Derwent Abstract 85-000957/01 of German Application 3,321,969 discloses 1-pyrimidyl-4-substituted piperazine derivatives which possess a broad variety of CNS activity including anxiolytic and antidepressant properties. Netherlands Patent 7,017,031 discloses 8-(heteroarylpiperazinylalkyl)-8-azaspiro[4,5]decane-7,9-diones as tranquilizers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,921 (Derwent Abstract 87-049798/07) discloses the use of the buspirones of the Netherlands patent in the treatment of sexual dysfunction in anxious patients. The anxiolytic activity of buspirone-like compounds has been attributed to their selective activity at a serotonin (5-hydroxytryptamine; 5-HT) subtype receptor designated the 5-HT.sub.1A receptor. U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,898 discloses the treatment of anxiety and depression with aromatically substituted piperazine derivatives, 5-HT.sub.2 antagonists, such as Ritanserin, lack 5-HT.sub.1A affinity but demonstrate clinical efficacy as anxiolytic-antidepressant agents (Barone et al., Drug Clin. Pharm., 20, 770, 1986).